Apartments
Apartments are purchasable Safehouses in Grand Theft Auto Online. Like their single player counterparts, all Apartments also come equipped with garages for vehicle storage. Description Apartments can be purchased by the player via the Dynasty 8 website, or by interacting with property sale signs outside their respective buildings. They can only be purchased after the player has reached Rank 5. The majority of Apartments are located in Los Santos, however a select few, lower-end properties are available in Paleto Bay Originally, the player was only able to own one Apartment, however, this limit was expanded upon in updates: *After the High Life Update, a 2nd property can be purchased. *After Festive Surprise, a 3rd can be purchased. *After the Lowriders update, enhanced version players can own a 4th. *After the Executives and Other Criminals update, enhanced version players can own a 5th. *After the Bikers update, enhanced version players can own a 6th. In the enhanced version, players can own Yachts, Offices, Clubhouses, Bunkers, Hangars, Facilities, Nightclubs and the Maze Bank Arena alongside apartments, which also serve as safehouses to the player, however some require an additional "personal quarters" modification to allow the player to rest and respawn at these locations, unlike Apartments. Interiors There are currently three tiers of purchasable Apartments; low-end, medium and high-end. *Low-end apartments have a basic 1-level interior with relatively dirty, untidy interiors and basic furnishing and appliances. Low-end apartments also with 2-car garages. *Medium apartments have slightly more appealing furniture and clean interiors. These are also 1-level. They come with 6-car garages. *High-end apartments are more similar to that of Franklin's house, with modern furnishing and colorful decorations. They are 2-level apartments and come with 10-car garages. **An alternative version of the high-end interior was made available with the High Life Update. This interior is slightly more traditional while retaining modern features. The layout is also different. These interiors are available in all of the original high-end apartment blocks, but with new apartment numbers. **Two new high-end interior were added in the Executives and Other Criminals update for the enhanced version. A 3-story model for the Stilt Houses in Vinewood Hills was included with numerous interior themes, and a new high-end model for three new Pent Houses available only at Eclipse Towers. Interactions Interiors feature plenty of activities and interactions to engage in: *Watching television (including entrance and garage security cameras and viewing other players). *Changing clothes in the closet. *Taking showers in the bathroom (which can be used to wash the character's blood away from their bodies after a gunfight). *Sleeping on the bed - time will not be advanced. *Browsing the Internet on computers. *Calling in strippers after getting their number from the Vanilla Unicorn. *Drinking any of the available drinks (wine (beer in lower end apartments), whiskey, and green juice (which restores health). *Smoking from bongs (may not be present in medium apartments). *Looking through the telescope (if the house has one). *Inviting friends over to hang out. *Starting a Heist (high-end apartments only) Interiors There are 22 different interiors for Apartments that vary depending on the capacity of their garage. Gallery Low-end 2carhouse.jpg|Living room. Low-flat2view.jpg|Kitchen. Cheap-flat.jpg|Bedroom. Cheap-flat2.jpg|Bathroom. Garage-1.jpg|Garage. LowEndAptFloorPlan.png|Floor plan. Medium Mid-1.jpg|Living room. 6carappt.jpg|Another view of the living room. Gtavlowend.jpg|Kitchen. Mid-3.jpg|Garage. High-end (First style) Top-2.jpg|Living room. MainAptPan.jpg|Panoramic shot of the living room. HeistLounge.jpg|Panoramic shot of the studio. LargeAptKitchen.jpg|Kitchen. LargeAptBedroom.jpg|Bedroom. High-end (Second style, High Life Update) Highlifehallway-GTAV.jpg|Hallway. HighLife-GTAV-Apartment.jpg|Living room. Highlifekitchen-GTAV.jpg|Kitchen. Highliferoom-GTAV.jpg|Bedroom. Highlifebathroom-GTAV.jpg|Bathroom. Video GTA Online - Apartments, Garages, Cars and More GTA Online - All Custom and Stilt Apartments -Executives and Other Criminals DLC- Trivia *While inside an Apartment, players cannot draw their weapons, probably to prevent harm to the visitors and hosts. *Before patch 1.07, players weren't able to run inside of interiors. *Players aren't able to shower if there is more than one player inside the bathroom at the time. When a player showers, the bathroom door is locked until the shower stops. **If a player manages to be inside the bathroom at the same time as another player is showering, he will find that the other player is showering in underwear and flip flops. *Occasionally, random pedestrians may spawn inside the player's Apartment, interacting with props that aren't there. They exhibit strange behavior; they may begin walking against a wall or piece of furniture, as if they don't see that it is there. A common occurrence is a pedestrian sitting at a desk typing on a computer. If the player bumps into the pedestrian, they may become hostile and try to kill the player. **Due to the fact that weapons cannot be wielded in Apartment, players will be unable to fight back. *As later discovered in the PC release, a new 10-car garage was supposed to be added in the High Life update, probably alongside the new apartments. It was, however, scrapped before the release of the update. *In an interview with IGN, shortly after the release of the Freemode Events Update, Rockstar stated that they are working on apartment customization. **This feature was later added in GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals. *Every Christmas, a Christmas Tree is placed inside the player's owned Apartments. See Also *List of safehouses in GTA Online Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA Online Category:Features Category:Features in GTA Online